love beteewn two friends
by tomas30
Summary: this is my first fic and im not very good at writng so tell me wht i need to make the other chapters beter
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own bleach )

Chapter One: The Confession

It was early morning the dew was just starting to dripping off the leaves as the sun was rising.

Renji Abarai was seeping in as usual when suddenly came Ikkaku Madarame came in yell at Renji ," To days the day dude I'm defiantly going to defeat kenpachi." (self-centered as all ways)

Renji moaning as his wonderful dream had been interrupted by his over confident friend Ikkaku.

It took Renji a while but he managed to get up out of bed. As he was get dressed in his black kimono and tieing his red hair in an upward ponytail Ikkaku asked him if he was gonna do what he had been trying to do since he he was a kid.

Expresser his love for Rukia Kuchiki. He know it woldn't work since he older brother Byakuya Kuchiki was his squad captain,

but Ikkaku said to him ," IF you worry about stuff like that someday your gonna lose your chance ."

"fine I'll do it today when your fighting kenpachi," said Renji " I'm sure Byakuya and Rukia will be there."

That afternoon while Ikkaku was fighting kenpachi Renji politely and formally walked up to Rukia and Byakuya and said ," Rukia i love you with all of my heart and i would like to know would u be my girlfriend?"

"No! She wont date you you are a good for nothing street peasant who was lucky enough to have such great powers." said Byakuya.

Then out of the blue a thought popped up in Renji's mind

" But wasn't Rukia living with us on the streets for most of her years in the academy until u adopted her as a final wish of her sister's death. So shouldn't she have the right to chose for her self instead of having her step-brother make all of her decisions for her."

"Will u two just shut the hell up your getting on my last nerve," yelled Rukia "yes brother Renji is right i did use to live on the streets just like him so i am pretty much a street peasant as well, but Renji my brother is right we were lucky to have such great powers, so right now can you guys give me some time to think about it and ill give u an answer."

Just to let you all know know I'm not really good at writing and this is my first fic so plz tell me wht i need to improve for chapter two ok ty


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: the answer

It had been five hours and Rukia still hadn't come out of her squad building. Ikkaku had been fighting Kenpachi for a while now and it was a good fight. They were giving it their all, and, right as Ikkaku was about to win, Kenpachi took off his eye patch. Everyone thought Ikkaku was a goner. So, even though Ikkaku didn't want anyone to know about this, he had to do it if he was going to win.

"Ban...kai." whispered the skin-headed soul reaper. All of a sudden, there was an explosion and the entire arena was filled with smoke. As the air started to clear, everyone was able to see what happened. Ikkaku's zampakutou had changed to three giant blades with a dragon on the blade behind his back.

"I never wanted to use this unless I was sure I would defeat you, captain Zaraki, but I have no other choice, since you took off your eye patch. I thought I'd even the playing field."

Then, out of the blue, came a voice Ikkaku knew and trusted it was Renji, and what he said was enough to give him the strength he needed to win.

"Ikkaku, I did it and she said yes! I did what I promised to do and know you have to keep up your end of the deal."

(flashback)

Rukia had just come out of her squad building and what she saw even amazed her. Renji and her brother were play a game of shogi. They weren't trying to kill each other, nor were they at each others throats. No, they were being civilized people by playing a game of shogi and they were talking and laughing. It amazed her and changed everything she knew about them. As she went over to to the captain and lieutenant, she walked with grace and beauty.

"Ahem," said Rukia with a serious look on her face. Both Renji and Byakuya looked at her with a smile on their faces.

"What would you like to say, Rukia?" said Renji and Byakuya at the same time.

"Renji, it's true. I love you with the same compassion as you love me," said Rukia. "But, I'm not gonna do anything my sister wouldn't want me to do..."

"I'm sure she would be O.K. with you doing this." said her brother in a calm manner.

"But, brother, when did you start agreeing with Renji?" asked Rukia in surprise.

"It was while you where in there thinking and we were playing our games of shogi," Byakuya started saying, "when Renji and I started talking and he finally convinced me that no matter what, I shouldn't be making all of your decisions for you. And, plus, he beat me in every game of shogi. We've been playing for the past five hours."

As tears started running down her face, she ran up and hugged her brother, saying in a whisper, "I love you, big brother, and thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, go spend some time with Renji. He deserves it." said Byakuya in a whisper. Then, Rukia and Renji holding hands, ran off towards the battle field were Ikkaku and Kenpachi were fighting.

"You did the right thing, Byakuya," said Yoruichi coming out of the shadows. "You thought about how Renji feels instead of Rukia and let her make the decision herself. Plus, they make a great couple."

(end flashback)

"Stop everything!" said head captain Yamamoto, "Ikkaku, I hear by promote you to captain of squad three. 


End file.
